User blog:Sunfire The Fearless/Two Taggerung Legends Go On........
This will be a fan fiction story sequel to The Taggerung by User:Sunfire The Fearless. Prologue :A tattooed ottermaid was running away from the Juskabor tribe. :She looked back."You were never the boss of me Raggen Bor!"she yelled :A fox was now in view."Run Taggerung! Run while you can!!"she yelled. :Running at her fastest speed,the Taggerung of the Juskabor kept running;trying to find who she really is. Chapter 1 :At Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Woods,the otter Deyna was running with his best friend Nimbalo the Slayer on his back. :Deyna put Nimbalo down."Go you playful dibbun!"he said. :Nimbalo looked surprised."How can you call you best mate a dibbun?! I'm not childish." :"Oh really?"Deyna said."Oh,I forgot to tell you;I'm going to Salamandastron tomorrow. I want to see another Badger Lord. They're really nice!" :"Without me?! Come on mate!! Please!!!'Nimbalo begged. :"Sorry friend! Only me."Deyna said running away to his sister Abbess Mhera. :"Ahhh!!'screamed Mhera as Deyna picked her off her paws."Put your Abbess down Deyna!" :"Once we get to dinner!"Deyna said as he heard the bells for dinner. :"Help!! Mother Abbess getting kidnapped!! Help!!"screamed Mhera. :As Deyna was running,Martin the Warrior said something."Go tonight! Help the Taggerung!"he said. ---- :"Okay,we said grace and now we will pray for my brother Deyna's safe trip to Salamandastron."said Abbess Mhera. :"I've chose to go tonight!"Deyna said out loud. :Everybeast looked at him."Why Deyna? Why tonight?"asked Nimbalo. :Deyna quickly thought of something."The weather. I can sense a big storm!"he said unsure. :Deyna and Abbess Mhera's mother Filorn got up."Friar Broggle,go and get a haversack for my son. If he wants to leave tonight he can!"she said. :Deyna felt find."Thank you mother."he said. ---- :All beast were on the battlement waving goodbye to Deyna."Goodbye!!"they yelled in unison. :"I'll be back Nimbalo!!"Deyna said waving to his friend. :Once Redwall was out of view,Deyna begun looking for the Taggerung and to help them. ---- :Deyna didn't know but he as right about the storm. He gotten under a tree and slept for awhile as it lighting and thundered. :Deyna awoke at early morning;the rain had lighted. Beside him,somebeast was looking in his haversack. He slowly grabbed Sawney Rath's dagger from his belt and jumped on top of the beast. The beast gave a growl and kicked Deyna off. When the lighting flashed,Deyna saw Juskabor tattoos. :The Juska he thought as he pounced the Juskabor member to ground. He was dead in their face. As he raised his dagger and the lighting flashed,Deyna saw it was a pretty ottermaid of his age with the tattoos. :Deyna got off of her."Who are you?"he asked as the rain stopped and the sun came up. :"My name is Zanna Juskabor Taggerung! Who are you?"asked Zanna. :Deyna was lost in Zanna's green eyes;her yellow dress was ripped a little and she had a sword in her belt. She was beautiful. He said the first thing that came to mind."Tagg Juskarath Taggerung." :"Okay,Tagg. You are a Taggerung?"Zanna asked. :"Yes!"he quickly responded. What! I'm not a Taggerung no more! My name isn't Tagg anymore! Deyna thought. Well...,she can call me that!. :"I'm sorry I attacked you Zanna. Are you hungry?"Tagg asked her. :"Yes! I've been running from the Juskabor for days;I'm very hungry."Zanna said. :Tagg started a fire as Zanna told him how her family was killed and she was tattooed and raised by Raggen Bor and his Seer Bellena. Also how she didn't like the life if a vermin and ran. Zanna didn't even know her real name. :"That story is kinda like mine. My father was killed by Sawney Rath of the Juskarath and I ran too."he said. Tagg didn't tell her about Filorn,Mhera,Nimbalo,or Redwall because she'd maybe wouldn't like him. :"Can you come with me to Salamandastron? Badger Lord Russano the Wise can maybe help us."said Tagg. He was going there anyway. :"Okay! We'll leave soon."said Zanna as she started to eat. Chapter 2 :"Thee Taggerung as met another Taggerung! One of the Juskarath!"said Raggen Bor's Seer Bellena. :Raggen gave a sigh."I don't want to heard that,what way is she going?"she scold at Bellena. :"To a place where great fire was and where mighty warriors live."Bellena said in the fire. :"Hm,Zanna thinks she can run from us,but the Juskabor will find her!"Raggen growled. :Raggen and clan walked until they spotted a small house. She grinned a evil grin. They all got out their weapons and stalked up to a mousewife who had went out the house. :"Ahhh!!!!"she screamed. ---- :Tagg and Zannn were out of Mossflower and at sand dunes. Zanna stopped and looked at the ocean to her right. :"Tagg,what does it feel like to be in ocean water?"she asked. :"Lets find out!"Tagg said as he toke Zanna off her paws and into the water. :"Brrrrr. It's cold!"said Zanna. :"Yah! Hey,somebeast is having a fire!"said Tagg as he point back over to the trees. :Zanna smelled the air."No,something is on fire!"she said as she and Tagg with great speed rushed out the water and into the forest. ---- :"Oh my!"said Zanna. The house that Raggen and the clan saw was destroyed. :"Hurry,we have to see if anybeast is alive!"said Tagg as he rushed into the home. :The inside looked worse than the outside. A family of mice was laid on the floor dead. Zanna and Tagg looked around to make sure at least one lived. They heard a groan. Looking over,they saw a little mousemaid who was moving her paw. Her fur was covered in blood. :Zanna gasped."The little one is alive! Tagg were is the canteen of water?"Zanna asked as she rushed over to the mousemaid. :"Here!"Tagg gave Zanna the canteen. He watched as Zanna ripped off a part of her dress and place it over the bleeding sword wound on the mousemaid's arm. Zanna poured water into her mouth. :Giving another groan,the mousemaid opened her aqua eyes."Who....who are two?"she asked. :"I'm Zanna. This is Tagg. What is your name little one?" :"My name is Mariel. Where's the rest of my fam-"Mariel didn't say no more as she looked over to her dead family. Mariel's mother,father,brother and sister were all dead. :"The Juskabor did it!"said Zanna as she looked at a dead fox body. It was Bellena. :"What's the Juskabor?"asked Mariel. :"We'll tell you later!"Zanna and Tagg said in unison."First,let's bury your family."said Tagg. :"Okay..."said Mariel. :Little Mariel watched as Zanna and Tagg buried her family. When they were done,she ran back inside the house,got her Sling,and said fair well to her family. :"Well,off to Salamandastron?"said Zanna. :"We're off!" :"What Salamandastron?"asked Mariel. :Tagg and Zanna just looked at her and laughed. ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction